


We dont talk anymore

by Muutus



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Daniel - Freeform, Implied OngNiel, Light Angst, M/M, MMO, Minor Hwang Minhyun/Ong Seongwoo, Misunderstanding, Seongwoo loves cursing, Songfic, TOO MUCH LOVE, Trying to move on, actually daniel is possessive here, but it a big misunderstanding, charlie puth feat selena gomez, childish!Kang Daniel, daniel hitting someone from flashbacks, gay Ong Seongwoo, head over heels inlove, hooraay nielsung, implied hwangsung, into each other, jisung and minhyun are bestfriends, kang euigeon - Freeform, minhyun being a passive quiet shit, niel - Freeform, nielsung, nielsung break up, ong and daniel are bestfriends, possesive!kang daniel, slight onghwang, we dont talk anymore, we need more nielsung, yoon byeong ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muutus/pseuds/Muutus
Summary: Songfic- as the title says.Jisung is homeless in the past months as he tried to move on from his ex Kang Daniel, he sleep in the nameless hotels and such  while running and preserving their home.Daniel is also trying.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic, we dont talk anymore by charlie puth feat selena gomez. I found the inspiration to write after seeing a fanvid nielsung in instagram using this song as the song bg. I love the song and how it sounds, my music playlist is actually more on japanese/anime songs and a few korean songs so when i checked this song and seen the lyrics, i got shocked and hooked on more, because this song sounds suggestive and agressive although the lyrics is of a break up/moving on one. Certain lines like "We don't laugh anymore, What was all of it for?" has double sided meaning and it also define nielsung ship which is always full of their bright smiles. Lines like "Now I can't get you out of my brain Oh, it's such a shame" is a big implication of maybe he's not moving on at all, and he's not willing to move on, grasping some hope that was left. Lines like "There must be a good reason that you're gone Every now and then I think you might want me to Come show up at your door But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong" i swear this song is about holding on and hoping for reconciliation of that kindled flame xD sounds like regret and hope for a still burning feelings not actually of shame because he still has feelings for the ex even tho he only treat their relationship like a game as the obvious lne feelings that you derived from the song. Im so loving this song.

 

 

Hi guys. This is my first nielsung fic, second time I write a fanfic, the first is a forgotten Akafuri knb fanfic that I got drowned in too much emotion it has on fanfiction.net. English is not my first language, and this fanfic is unbeta-ed. Im an avid nielsung shipper but I didn’t find that many nielsung fanfic nor shippers hahaha but I believe on their bond and history. Watching nielsung vids at macau fanmeet encourage me to finally write something about them and it’s a song fic.

 

xxxxxxxx

 

**_We don't talk anymore_**  
**_We don't talk anymore_**  
**_We don't talk anymore_**  
**_Like we used to do_**

Jisung is staring at his phone again, sometimes his index finger will hold it from above and spin it slowly, flap it down, pick it up again and do that same action repeatedly. He occasionally stares out of the window high above the ground and back to the phone again. He is in some hotel he can’t remember the name. He checked in for two days there but the bed is not touched, it is as neat as new and no traces of sleeping could be found. Because Jisung didn’t sleep there at all. His eye bags is noticeable, going on for many days, maybe it is permanent like that but the brunette didn’t really care. For the past day that he checked in, he sat down on the chair with a mini table near the bed. Maybe its for eating purpose, breakfast or such but he don’t really care. He didn’t even put off his green jacket when he arrived at the room. He just sat there staring to something for how many hours, sometimes he look at the mini stand there, free snacks from the hotel but he didn’t have the appetite to get up and eat it. Still, he is not that young and strong to withstand all the lack of sleep and hunger. He dozed off for about five times, because he keep waking up half an hour or two after he fall asleep. The cozy bed is ignored. That routine goes on almost every weekend for six months. Six months eleven days six hours and fifty two minutes to be exact. Ofcourse he cant be like that because whatever happens, life still goes on and so his crappy job at a small office, like now, Jisung stands up and stripped because he need to take a bath and head in to his work. He fall asleep in his bath in which he claimed to be actually relaxing, more than his sleep in the wooden chair. He snatched out some snacks in display afterwards and head out of the hotel. He didn’t bother checking the complicated hotel name again as he is sleeping in every hotel available that he sees first after his work. Its not always the same hotel especially when he recall the moments of happiness and love with that certain someone around the area of his work. Jisung already surprised and applauded himself for not resigning from his job where certain fetching up happens, may it snow or rain.

**_We don't laugh anymore_**  
**_What was all of it for?_**  
**_Oh, we don't talk anymore_**  
**_Like we used to do._**

He boarded the train to his work, this week is one of the bad ones where he recalled one of their happiest moments at the coffee shop they frequently visit, so he jumped for about two cities and stop going further because the next city is where their forgotten home is. An apartment facing the sun in the morning, full of giggles and kisses. His thought halted because his phone rang, he checked it out and saw a familiar name. Its Minhyun, his super caring bestfriend that asked him if he is okay and eaten, Jisung knows that that person’s worry is real so he replied and assure him even if he don’t want to. He sighed; fine he’ll eat a breakfast before he goes to work. He pick some restaurant he’s never been in, he goes unto the corner, he never looked around, he just settled in and look at the menu. After some fiddling with it, a server goes to him and he just ordered a fried rice and egg. It’s a grave choice even though its so simple, because that’s what they’re almost always cooking in the morning, sometimes in dinner too. They both fancied fried rice, Daniel actually mastered how to cook it right for both of their tastes. They can’t both cook that good but they are always up for trying to do something fun as long as they’re together. In most cases, Jisung avoided anything that could make him remember Daniel and the happy moments they shared but this is one of the moments he allowed himself indulging to. He knew he will cry later, but regardless of how much he don’t want to remember their precious moments, he knew he craved for it equally, he misses it so much. He got alarmed as he realize he is staring to the fried rice for too long, he consciously looked up and around to other people in the restaurant and then he heard a giggle. A giggle too familiar to him, inside his mind he wished., he wished that it was the real thing even though it hurts he wish that it was Daniel. Jisung looked up to his front where another customer is sitting in a table for two like himself aligned near the window.

Jisung didn’t know if it’s a blessing or a curse but the person he wished for is the exact person in his front. Its Daniel, and the said man is aware of him; staring. Jisung’s shock is visible on his face, his mouth agape. Daniel giggles again, and no one is breaking their staring contact. Jisung wants to speak, to say hi, to asked how he’d been all this time. He is happy, sorrowful but happy in that moment like the world only consist of them. He wants to treasure the moment and imprint in his memory the sight of his once lover.

“Hey, what are you giggling about?” said the guy on front of Daniel

**_I just heard you found the one you've been looking—_**  
**_You've been looking for_**  
**_I wish I would have known that wasn't me_**  
**_'Cause even after all this time I still wonder_**  
**_Why I can't move on_**  
**_Just the way you did so easily_**

Ahh, Jisung should have known, he recognized the owner of the playful voice. He broke their staring contest and suddenly shoving a spoon of fried rice to his mouth, chewed painstakingly slowly and stared at the fried rice like it’s a puzzle he cant solve at all. 

“Ya, why are you suddenly looking like a kicked puppy after giggling out of nowhere? You alright haha” sound of utensils hitting the plate pervade

Jisung tried to look again to Daniel and found out that the latter is still staring at him. He kinda choked so he drank some water.

“Kang Daniel, are you sick or something? Why are you smiling all of sudden again” said the playful voice

Something bubbled up on Jisung’s stomach, like maybe he is the cause of Daniel sudden mood swings, like Daniel is also longing and hurt and happy with Jisung on his front. He thought that but he know he shouldn’t, its impossible especially when Daniel is on a date with Ong Seongwoo. Speaking of Seongwoo, he still didn’t realize that Jisung is behind them. Well he didn’t know because Seungwoo is not facing the entrance of the restaurant and oblivious to think that maybe his date is staring to someone on the next table at all. Its not like Daniel is staring to him lovingly, this boy is so hot that he looks like he is staring with some meaning behind but he actually is not moving any muscle in his face. Jisung knows that for the past two years that they’ve dated. One of Daniel’s charm that confused them both because when theyre still friends, Daniel always looks to him like that. Jisung breathe through his nose as he contemplated that some things didn’t change even when they broke up at all. He caught himself staring at Seongwoo’s back, so lean and sexy. Jisung cant help but imagine that he is the one on front of Daniel, that this is one of their Monday date at the start of the week. He smiled. Holy mother of God, Jisung know he smiled, he didn’t know if Daniel is looking at him at that time, he panicked as he think that Daniel might know, all of his actions, that he is still not over his ex lover on his front. He suddenly grabbed his cellphone and texted something happily. It should be seen as he remembered something and he texted some friend happily. Please God let Daniel see it that way, his smile vanished after putting his phone down, it was an act after all but then his phone rang. Minhyun replied to his text and its because he texted ‘WTF’ in capslock for the nth time to Minhyun. He didn’t think when he typed that kind of text at all, all he has in mind is Daniel cant notice, he refused to look like a sore loser who cant get over his ex although a bit closer distance within them and Jisung didn’t know what he’d actually do. Afterall, He is itching for a contact, any contact, he wants to hug. So badly but he knows he doesn’t have the right to. A thought of blatant facading that he only sees them for the first time of the day and then greet them and hug them both out of the long time they didn’t see each other is ignored. He really want to but he knew it would fucking hurt afterwards when he is somewhere alone in a nameless hotel. Instead he texted Minhyun back that its because theres a carrot in his soup, acting happily. Minhyun knows that he is devoid of fried rice right now so he cant say or it will start some serious talk. Minhyun’s reply caught him off guard and he genuinely smiled that his eyes vanished in his smile. Minhyun replied that its not soup, its olaf and it melted. Jisung find that hilarious because its not so often that minhyun jokes. Hwang emperor joking is a sight to be laughed on, he also find it endearly cute.

**_Don't wanna know_**  
**_Kind of dress you're wearing tonight_**  
**_If he's holdin' onto you so tight_**  
**_The way I did before_**  
**_I overdosed_**  
**_Should've known your love was a game_**  
**_Now I can't get you out of my brain_**  
**_Oh, it's such a shame_**

Jisung is taken back to the sore reality when he heard a cough, Daniel clearing out his voice but now he is not staring to Jisung but to his food instead. A slob of spoon to his plate and an awkward hand rubbing the side of his neck. Jisung at some point thought that maybe Daniel has a cold. Today is unexpectedly cold, last week of semptember and Jisung wants to lend Daniel his non-existent scarf. Jisung have only eaten half of his food but he decided to get up, time to wake up and pull out from his daydreaming. The more time he stayed near Daniel, the more time he get devolved on his fantasy. He tried to walk to the counter normally, he didn’t tried to look back against Daniel’s table at all, he walked out the door less nervously as he could. He didn’t stop at his tracks outside but instead continue to walk on away from the given meet up that he knew he would never have again. The separation from Daniel from the restaurant feels like the day of their break up. It hurts. He wants to run back to Daniel and hug him tight, everyone else that can see be damned. But he knows that its all one-sided. After all, Daniel is the one who broke it up with him. A tear rolled down that he cant stop at all, he just looked down while walking, going to his job, he didn’t care if someone else noticed that the man walking down the road is crying and so broken, everyone falls at their worst everyday and right now Jisung is one of them. Its nothing big, that’s what he said to himself as he attempted to stop himself from crying.

**_That we don't talk anymore_**  
**_We don't talk anymore_**  
**_We don't talk anymore_**  
**_Like we used to do_**

Fortunately, the office this day has nothing heavy on that need careful attention, he just did some paper and reports that is not really overall important. He didn’t know he should happy or what with that. Because it gave him more time to think about a certain blond giggling and staring at him like he is staring at Jisung and waiting for the latter to wake up. The certain memory he remembered is from their own bed, their own home. Where Daniel always woke up earlier than him, staring at his hyung from who knows how long and a sudden contagious giggle he would have. After greeting him a good morning, Daniel always have peppered him with kisses starting from Jisung’s forehead, his nose and then a chaste kiss on his lips. They often argue about hygiene, that they still did not brush their teeth as Jisung used it as some sort of stopping sentence. And then Daniel would jump up out of their bed going to the bathroom, he will come out five minutes later with his face also washed up and then he’d have this playful smirk he has like a child and then jumping to Jisung like a feral wild animal but is laughing. Jisung would then cross his hand on his face arguing that he should brush and wash too. But Daniel wont take any of it and goes on devouring his boyfriend so early in the morning, any clothing he has was going down on floor, as Daniel worshipped his body. Jisung never lived a day without a hickey or two and three out of seven uneven morning time they had woken up, Jisung would be fucked once or thrice depends on the moan and stares Jisung intensely shows. He can confidently say that Daniel is so whipped for him but that’s the good old days he is trying to forget. He thought Daniel would forever be in love with him but Daniel is the one who broke it up first.

**_We don't laugh anymore_**  
**_What was all of it for?_**  
**_Oh, we don't talk anymore_**  
**_Like we used to do_**

Any thought of Daniel in bed was sure to arouse Jisung but since theyre not okay at all anymore, Jisung’s heart and dick is not aligned at the moment making him sexually frustrated and giving him a lustful one day and some aftershocks after being deprived of two months without masturbation unlike that last six months where everyday is full of physical contacts. He tried not imagining Daniel when he masturbate because that is obviously rude but he cant, he done the shameful act twice and since its six months and counting, the next shameful act day is numbered. The sudden interaction at the restaurant made his want worse but made his heart worst. He knows, that Daniel’s heart or body do not belong to him now. Anything sexual is now done to his new lover Seongwoo. He preffered to think of their own leisure in bed and suffer with it rather than imagining Daniel on the bed with a certain someone.

**_I just hope you're lying next to somebody_**  
**_Who knows how to love you like me_**  
**_There must be a good reason that you're gone_**  
**_Every now and then I think you might want me to_**  
**_Come show up at your door_**  
**_But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong_**

This made Jisung step on the train with a certain destination in mind. To a city where he tried to avoid in the span of six months. Jisung’s mind wondered at the state of the place, if their things is on the same place as it should be.

“Oh. Jisung hyung, what are you doing here” someone approached his seat and sat on it. The passengers is not that quite many as it is 11 pm, most over time workers have gone home around ten, any later than that are martyrs and a broken soul. Apparently he falls on the latter category.

“Oh. Jinwoo, how are you? Long time no see” Jisung looked up and saw Jinwoo, a common friend of Daniel and Jisung. He smiled at seeing his friend there at the train and his friend did the same.

“Im alright. How about you Jisung-hyung, where are you going at this time?” Jinwoo peered his eyes to his hyung

Jisung said his destination that made the other shocked and smiling. “Did you made up with Daniel already, Jisung-hyung?” Jinwoo asked excitedly and happily

Jisung is taken aback and stared at his friend quite long. He sighed and lowly said “No” and nothing else. He just looked away and avert his eyes from his friend. Jinwoo knows that Daniel and Jisung became lover and lived at their condo for about a year and half. That’s his current destination right now but out of the many places in that city, it might be not the condo you know, can his friend not be so instinctively picking up what he is thinking? Maybe its written allover his face. Jisung panicked and then looked at his friend’s eyes who is staring back at him and not saying anything. They didn’t utter any word after that. Jisung’s friend got off at one one of station with an awkward and stuttered ‘goodbye’. Jisung just smiled and contemplated on his situation right now. Maybe its not good to visit the condominium at all. He thinks and then he tries not to think. He slept and passed his supposed station. Made him somewhat double back to reach the condominium.

**_Don't wanna know_**  
**_If you're looking into her eyes_**  
**_If she's holdin' onto you so tight_**  
**_The way I did before_**  
**_I overdosed_**  
**_Should've known your love was a game_**  
**_Now I can't get you out of my brain_**  
**_Oh, it's such a shame_**

He stared outside of the condominium and his mouth agape when he saw the light is on. He walked fast inside. How can it be on? Maybe they left it on like that. Or maybe there was someone up there right now. Maybe Daniel is there right now. Jisung is like walking and then running, he didn’t use the elevator since its not on the floor neither the other elevator. And he cant wait for it to come down. Its on a tall building and their condo was in the fourth floor, not that far. He halted when a thought consumes him that maybe Daniel is there with someone. Someone like Ong. He stopped dead in his tracks. Jisung wanted to reach their room but at the same time he don’t want too.

They both pay for the condo fifty-fifty; half. Even after they broke up theyre both still paying for the condominium for the past six months, they don’t have any communication, they don’t even live there anymore but their money is still payed at the due. Jisung thought it would ceased after 3 months but theyre still both paying until now that six months has passed. Jisung didn’t know why Daniel is still paying for it when he’s now permanently or not permanently living into Seongwoo’s apartment. Jisung at the first months cant let go of the place so he is still paying, he’s ready to pay full but Daniel keeps paying too as the landlord bringing the news to the other involved tenant, to him. Maybe Daniel payed for the first month until they both get their stuff out there, Jisung thinked like that so he never comes there for the first month and temporarily sleeps somewhere but he eventually did in need of a formal clothes and a work related papers he’s been making excuses and extension to the office just not to go back to their condo. Totally, he only gone back to their condo six times, twice in second month and once after and every month. He’s living on Minhyun’s condo for the first three months of their break up. After that, minhyun notices how affected Jisung and is getting worse, Minhyun often offer him advices and serious talks or trying to rope him in dating someone new or go to a bar. Jisung then pretended that he’s already okay and moved out from Minhyun’s condo and living somewhere near Jisung’s workplace for the time being because they have a heavy project going on. Which is of course a lie that is going on for a month, Jisung then lied again and said to minhyun that he’s back on their condo for the last two months when the truth is he is living like a homeless person everyday. Jisung knows that he’ll go bankrupt at this rate and maybe he should give up one thing or another. He sometimes sleep on saunas and a park but it became a hassle when his co-workers are asking him if he came home yesterday because he is still wearing the clothes he wore yesterday. Apparently, their question hits him close to home, because he didn’t know where his home is anymore. At the back of his head he knows he doesn’t have a home anymore but that thought is shoved somewhere deep near to non-existence.

 

**_That we don't talk anymore_**  
**_(we don't, we don't)_**  
**_We don't talk anymore_**  
**_(we don't, we don't)_**  
**_We don't talk anymore_**  
**_Like we used to do_**  
**_We don't laugh anymore_**  
**_(we don't, we don't)_**  
**_What was all of it for?_**  
**_(we don't, we don't)_**  
**_Oh, we don't talk anymore_**  
**_Like we used to do_**

He slumped down in the wall near the stairs, he’s in the fourth floor already, someone has even passed on him right there. He looked at the time on his phone and saw that is already 2 a.m. in the morning, he decided to come out and go to their apartment door. His heart is thumping loud, both of fear and hope that someone is inside. He fished for his keys and opened the door. He dragged his feet inside, his face is at a certain contort as he walked inside.

The light is on everywhere but no one is there. Maybe it’s the landlord that decided to turn on the lights for once this night. The bed is as neat as ever and no trace of jelly wrappers or can of beer or soju. The curtain to the glass window is closed like its never swayed again. But the night light still find its way to pour in inside. He did not walk to the kitchen or the bathroom, he surely passed the small living room and nothing’s amissed. He walked to the wall near the switch and turn the lights off on the room and he slumped to the bed.

So much for anticipation. 

He did highly believe that Daniel is there, he wants to see him, he didn’t know what he would do but he wants to be with him. Closer than they did on the restaurant three days ago. He sighed as he stare down his feet, he move his gaze to the table-cabinet near the bed. He stared at the cellphone there. Back to cellphone in his hand. What-

**_Like we used to do_**

“Jisung-hyung?”

He knew that voice. He cant be mistaken. Jisung looked at his left side where Daniel is, hands holding on the door frame. Jisung cant help but stared down Daniel from head to toe quietly longingly or longly if he must said himself only to be called by his name again.

“Jisung- hyung, is that you?” Daniel said as he took a step forward to the wall to switch the light on again. Jisung is graced with Daniel’s muscled body with only a towel on his waist. His blonde hair is still wet and clinging on his head, pushed back slightly. He turns to Jisung’s front just a meter and half way from each other. Definitely closer than how they are in the restaurant days ago.

“W-what.. w-why are you like that?” Jisung definitely blushed somewhere like his ears, his eyes staring at the naked top and then averting it to anywhere near Daniel but his eyes slumped down as he thought someone else is here, he freezed. After all he didn’t even notice that Daniel is here. He is overjoyed that he saw the real thing closer but at the same time getting stabbed in his heart quite bad. “ Are you here with Seong-s-someone?” He tried to stare back right into his eyes just to noticed that the blonde is staring at his face all this time. He is on the verge of averting his gaze but he tried to hold it.

 

**_Don't wanna know_**  
**_Kind of dress you're wearing tonight_**  
**_If he's giving it to you just right_**  
**_The way I did before_**  
**_I overdosed_**  
**_Should've known your love was a game_**  
**_Now I can't get you out of my brain_**  
**_Oh, it's such a shame_**

“No. Are you?” Daniel said as he shifted his stare to the phone Jisung is holding where a caller ID ‘minhyunie’ is visible back to his eyes “Why don’t you answer it ?”

“Oh y-yea sure” Jisung faced the wall near the bed and take the call. Daniel turned to the closet and fished some clothes to wear.

“Jisungie where are you? Its 2 am already and you said you would crash here today? Im so sorry ive fallen asleep to notice” voice that just woken up is noticeable, regardless, Minhyun tried to speak coherently

“Its okay, im on—home, im home, im so—OHMYGOD im so sorry, I f-forgot” Jisung explains trying to weigh his own words for saying “home” and looked at Daniel who is staring at him as he let go of the towel down the ground. Jisung saw Daniel’s glory back in the days, he’s still as hot and sexy as ever but that moment caught him off guard, Jisung looked back at the wall again but in split second is looking at Daniel again who is now wearing his boxer. Daniel is still doing the deadfish hot stare that he probably is unconscious of again. Jisung’s heart is thundering out of his rib, he wants to jump or something, anything, his right hand is restless playing in his ripped jeans.

“Haha you don’t need to over react.. its okay” Minhyun on the other line sleepily laughs and assured Jisung

“Yea. Okay. Okay, im alright, sorry again, bye” Jisung replied panicking, end his call right away and throw his phone to the bed like it has suddenly has visible germs allover. He looked at Daniel who is currently wearing a shirt, looked at his abs, looked away, looked again and stare at the said man’s eyes. Jisung swear he saw Daniel sport a smirk there like he used to do, he gulped quite hardly because he’s so stiff. What Daniel do is a normal sly side of his but that’s before they broke up, right now, Jisung literally need someone to remind him that they broke up or he might not know what he would do to get that smirking mouth to his own or Jisung’s neck as where Daniel would fancied.

 

**_That we don't talk anymore_**  
**_(we don't, we don't)_**  
**_We don't talk anymore_**  
**_(we don't, we don't)_**  
**_We don't talk anymore_**  
**_Like we used to do_**  
**_We don't laugh anymore_**  
**_(we don't, we don't)_**  
**_What was all of it for?_**  
**_(we don't, we don't)_**  
**_Oh, we don't talk anymore_**  
**_Like we used to do_**

“Jisung-hyung, tell me what you want” Daniel said as he finished wearing his shirt, now walking towards Jisung on the side of the bed. His voice certainly dropped lower, which is so familiar to Jisung’s ear.

**_We don't talk anymore_**

“What—what do you mean ?” Jisung said as he averted his gaze from Daniel eyes and somehow ended up staring at his lips despite the restraint he has on his mind.

**_Don't wanna know_**  
**_Kind of dress you're wearing tonight, oh_**  
**_If he's holding onto you so tight, oh_**  
**_The way I did before_**

“I don’t care if youre together with Minhyun, tell me that you want me more. I don’t care of the things you’ve done with him, tell me you want me more—what do you want me to do? Jisung-hyung. Tell me and I’d do it.” Daniel reached Jisung at their bed, pulled his hyung’s arm to put his body at the center of the bed and towered over him

**_We don't talk anymore_**

“ What are you—Minhyun is—“ Jisung confusedly look at Daniel as a hand cover his mouth

“Don’t say his name, please. This is still our place, see only me, look only at me Jisung hyung, I know somewhere inside that you still want me too. Just—just today hyung, tell me, tell me you want me”

**_I overdosed_**  
**_Should've known your love was a game, oh_**  
**_Now I can't get you out of my brain, whoa_**  
**_Oh, it's such a shame_**

“What—Niel-ah, I’m not going out with Minhyun and we never did” Jisung stares to Daniel, searching any sign of fooling around or joking in his eyes, impatiently, that he wished he wont find any.

“Jisung-hyung you said that you choose him over me, we—we are not drunk that day and Minhyun also confirmed it in front of my face on o-on his condo, he smelled out like you, like you- him and sex., maybe, he smelled like you—how can that be not a- fuck. Fuck it,” traces of a desperation, hope, anger filled Daniel’s voice, his brows knitted and he refused to break their eye contact at all

Jisung remembers the day he said that, . That was when he’s jealous of Ong Seongwoo taking all of his boyfriend time, teasing Daniel that he’d choose Hwang Minhyun over him too if he comes to his senses, one day after Daniel came back home from drinking session with Ong Seongwoo which turned to a serious fight. Daniel saying he’d choose Ong Seongwoo rather than him too, that day Daniel got so angry and break up comes out from his mouth. Jisung cried but taunted his boyfriend more and agreeing they should break up. It ends up as Daniel leaving home to drink with Seongwoo again only to be chased by Jisung the next day but he found them both starked naked at the bed. Jisung didn’t know that Daniel was serious on choosing Seongwoo over him. He hide on Minhyun’s condo for weeks and Daniel is coming there to explain, He permitted and pleaded Minhyun to say anything that would chase Daniel out. He remembers Minhyun fishing out his cologne and sprayed it on himself while saying how he strongly disliked the smell. 

“Niel-ah we didn’t, I swear we—“ Jisung shut up as a mouth devours what he is saying, roughly, with teeths clashing. Jisung then put his hands up daniel’s shoulder, clinging on his neck. Daniel in turn grope Jisung’s hip rubbing and gropping from the lower part to the upper before he pulled it down to rub their growing hard-on’s. Daniel starts rolling his hip, one of his hand groping Jisung’s butt cheek hardly as he started to grind his hyung’s butt cheek to press their hard on’s more from below, his other hand laying possessively in Jisung’s waist and going allover his back. Teeth clashing can be still heard, so as the moans escaping on their mouths. Daniel peppered down kisses on his favourite spot, his hyung’s neck. He kissed-bite-kissed it until he settled on that juncture where he often always leaves hickeys before. He sucked on it so hard that he’s sure that his Jisung-felt the pain rather than pleasure but Jisung’s hand stayed on his head, clutching his hair as if to hold him on position. Daniel bite it afterward and it earned a gasp and a sudden scream. Daniel pulled his face away to stare at the sort of face his Jisung-hyung is making. There again is the deadfish hot stare that Daniel is showing with a smirk he is familiar with and then a satisfied hum like it crawled out from the deepest of daniel’s voice. Daniel pulled his right hand up to his hyung’s face from the waist it layed before. He holds his hyung’s jaw and pressed his thumb to Jisung’s lips.

“Same as always. Ngh.” Daniel said satisfied in what he sees as Jisung stared to Daniel’s eyes that is staring at his lips at the moment

 

**_That we don't talk anymore_**

“Jisung-hyung. I’m not gonna let you get away from me ever again. Once is enough.” Daniel said as he halts any move they are making. Jisung stared seriously and suddenly laughed which encourage the other to do too.

Once again, their home is full of giggles and kisses.

 

 


	2. Kang Daniel's side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Daniel is trying too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey. So i tried writing Daniel's side to somewhat complete the story. Unbetaed again and im going to sleep now, so goodnight hahaha

 

 

 

Hi guys. I Decided to write Daniel’s p.o.v. that is lacking in telling the story.

 

xxxxxxxxx

 ** _We don't talk anymore_**  
**_We don't talk anymore_**  
**_We don't talk anymore_**  
**_Like we used to do_**

Daniel woke up. He looked at his front and sees a mop of black hair. For the nth time, it reminded him a brunette that he wished to be right there in the bed beside him. The mop of the black hair moved and faced him. Its Ong Seongwoo and the man is still asleep. He stared at his body, Seongwoo is wearing nothing but boxers. Seongwoo actually don’t wear any clothes when he sleep but out of courtesy that a friend is sleeping in the same bed as him, he proudly wear a boxer. That argument took a week before it kicked in to Seongwoo to wear atleast something. Daniel cant blame Seongwoo, its his house after all. When a memory suddenly flashbacks to him as he saw a brunette slowly opening his eyes he sat up abruptly. He knows he should forget it but he also knows that he cant do that at all, he’s trying. That’s how he’s been dying and killing himself for over six months. Deep inside, he knows the exact number of day it has been but he’s also trying to stop himself from counting. He stared at the wall clock and it said 5:20, in the morning of course, Daniel look up in the glass window and saw that it is still dark. He got up from the bed, he halted when he remember that he is not home so the kitchen is in the left. He walk slowly and blind because the light is not on, the lampshade light is not enough to reach outside the bedroom door regardless, he reached his destination. He turned on the light in the kitchen and started to stretch his arm. He open the refrigerator and pick the ham and bacon, he decided to fry two eggs too. When he is frying their supposed breakfast he glimpsed at the leftover rice from the other stove. Another memory assaulted him as he remember a brunette hugging him from behind and pleading him to make a fried rice over again which he happily accept as he heard his ex lover plead.

 

 ** _We don't laugh anymore_**  
**_What was all of it for?_**  
**_Oh, we don't talk anymore_**  
**_Like we used to do._**

 

His thoughts halted abruptly when someone walked in on him, its Seongwoo who is putting a t-shirt over his sleepy self.

“What are you cooking?” sleepy voice asked him

“Some bacon and ham. And egg” Daniel said as he pursed his lips and recited the food to the house owner

“You should make friedrice too, theres a leftover rice from last night.” Seongwoo said as he sit on the chair, crossing his arms to the table as he attempted to sleep again.

Seongwoo opened his eyes when he didn’t heard a reply from Daniel. “Ya, Kang Daniel. Move on already you bastard, its just a friedrice, don’t tell me youre not gonna let me eat friedrice again because you cant cook it?”

Daniel smiled but is not averting his eyes from the food he is frying.

“Ya, Daniel, seriously. Im still your hyung and im the owner of the house, you, cook it for me”

“But I don’t have the strength to do so.” Daniel replied calmly like he expected that Seongwoo would burst out to him like that.

“Enough of that. If you wont cook, we are gonna eat outside and look for it somewhere”

“Surething Seongwoo-hyung, your call.” Daniel said easily

“Ahh I forgot, I want to buy something on the mall at that station, we are also eating at that area then.” Seongwoo said as he looked at Daniel, searching for any retaliation and discomfort, because it’s the area where Daniel’s ex lover is working.

“Its okay Seongwoo-hyung” Daniel said as he put off the stove and started to get the plates.

“Hmm. If you said so.” Seongwoo is still looking at Daniel for any sign of actual discomfort but he didn’t find any.

Seongwoo took the bath first, taking eternity before Daniel got to use it and finished it in just fifteen minutes. Seongwoo commented again how Daniel can do that so fast where he also brush his teeth and shave and wash his face with some brand every men is using, and he’d be fully dressed in that time already too. Daniel just laughed at the frustration of Seongwoo and get down first at the garage. Seongwoo followed after and got surprised to see Daniel in the driver seat of Seongwoo’s car. Seongwoo laughed too much and incoherently reminding Daniel that theyre going three stations away if Daniel forgot. So much for Daniel pretending that he’s okay but Seongwoo considered not to tease his besfriend at all, he know what caused it and decided not to omit the person’s name.

 

 ** _I just heard you found the one you've been looking—_**  
**_You've been looking for_**  
**_I wish I would have known that wasn't me_**  
**_'Cause even after all this time I still wonder_**  
**_Why I can't move on_**  
**_Just the way you did so easily_**

 

Daniel quietly watched Seongwoo’s hunger when the latter striked his third plate of fried rice. He wondered if they can go shopping after that when Seongwoo’s stomach is so full to walk and—

Daniel halted his thoughts at the sight of the person he misses too much. His heart started beating like a drum when the said person walked in on the restaurant they are eating on. Daniel praised and thank Seongwoo inside his head for choosing some random restaurant with friedrice in the menu display at the front. The said person started walking on the way too him, he is not sure, but that person is walking towards his direction. Did he saw Daniel too? He almost jumped out of his seat when that person sat on the table after them. His mouth agape when he heard that person’s order. Mix emotions is surfacing on his heart, he wants to think that the person on the next table ordered that because he also misses him not because he moved on already and he think of the trivial food as nothing anymore. His hope goes up with anticipation when he saw how the person staring at the fried rice like it reminded him of something—of them. He witnessed how his ex lover woke up from the trance of staring to the food and started to lift his eyes to every customer inside the restaurant out of being embarrassed that they might caught the said person with his feelings showing in his face. Daniel love every part of that person and he found that person’s antics very cute and adorable, he wants to think that the person on the other table is embarrassed like how he know him not just being cautious of anyone seeing him in trance. Its too late before he realized himself that he is giggling. He saw the other person halted and slowly lift his eyes on his front and stare right back at him. His smile didn’t fade at all, he feel so full right now and he wants to go over the other table, closer. Like they used to do.

“Hey, what are you giggling about?” said the guy on front of Daniel

 

Yoon Jisung, the man who is on the other table suddenly broke their eye contact and he started eating his food slowly. Daniel feel the pang on his heart quite heavily, Did Jisung didn’t like the sudden interaction? Does he not like that he met Daniel again? His smile vanished as he stare with his eyes hurt and full of questions.

 

“Ya, why are you suddenly looking like a kicked puppy after giggling out of nowhere? You alright haha” sound of utensils hitting the plate pervade

 

Seongwoo looked at him once, noticing the expression on his face and instantly got back his eyes on the food he’s been gnawing.

 

Daniel caught Jisung trying to look again to him and kinda choked because he’s been caught by Daniel who is still staring at Jisung. He drank some water and Daniel on the other table cant help but smile at the cuteness of his ex lover. He eyed the glass of water Jisung is holding and wishing he’d become that glass of water instead weirdly. He then stared to the lips smudged on the glass of water. How he wished he can kiss that lips again, with that distance Daniel thought that maybe he can, at the moment he’s really 65% in wanting and doing the very thing, the only thing that holding him back is the grip he has on the utensils in his hand. And the reality that they already broke up and he cant walk in front of Jisung and kiss him right there. He swear that if he let go of that utensils he know where his hand would land next, He stared back at Jisung’s eyes again, hoping for some contact.

 

“Kang Daniel, are you sick or something? Why are you smiling all of sudden again” said the playful voice

 

Seongwoo looked at him again and commented for abrupt moment and decided that the food he didn’t eat for six months need better attention. Daniel didn’t break his stare at the man next table. He caught Jisung staring at Ong’s back with some longing and he smiled after sometime. Daniel is surprised, he abruptly stare to clueless Seongwoo with some brooding anger. He didn’t know Seongwoo is his competition, well Seongwoo is gay but he know that his bestfriend prefer being the receiving end. Jisung and Seongwoo are batting for the same position but who knows, a sudden image of Seongwoo and Jisung naked on the bed flared up Daniel, he know he shouldn’t think like that but everything concerning Jisung can—he stopped the train of thoughts when he stared at Jisung again who is smiling genuinely at his phone like he received a message from his dear one. Daniel wants to scream, to call Jisung’s name so he would give attention to him rather than somebody on the phone that he’s getting an idea who.

 

**_Don't wanna know_**  
**_Kind of dress you're wearing tonight_**  
**_If he's holdin' onto you so tight_**  
**_The way I did before_**  
**_I overdosed_**  
**_Should've known your love was a game_**  
**_Now I can't get you out of my brain_**  
**_Oh, it's such a shame_**

 

Daniel is confidently sure that the person Jisung is conversing on the phone is none other than Minhyun. He wants to get up the table and kiss his Jisung hyung so deep that he would know who he belongs to. He gripped the utensils so hard that his knuckles go white. He has it bad for Jisung and he cant deal right with jealousy, his Jisung hyung know that and accepted him that way, rather than fighting every time Daniel shows how jealous he was, Jisung would just smile and call him cute and submitting to anything Daniel would do. Most of his friends call him childish, sometimes he think so too but he didn’t really care, Jisung always said to him before that he is perfect the way he is and he doesn’t need to match the other people’s ideal. He thought at that time that he would survive and wont need anything if he has Jisung on his side. But now Jisung is not on his side anymore and someone else is already beside him. He remembered punching Minhyun before and he is itching to do it again. At this moment he is willing to be called childish or whatever, he just need to calm down his jealousy and he know that the best solution that worked is an immediate physical contact from the man on the other table.

“Why the fuck are you looking like a feral animal who’s ready to kill?” He heard Seongwoo as the raven haired put his face closer on front of Daniel and whispered the words. 

Daniel heart stopped at the sudden shock from being caught redhanded. He slightly moved back, he averted his gaze fast to his forgotten plate of food. He tried to eat the salad he ordered while he’s stopping himself from looking to Jisung on the other table. He unconsciously stopped breathing as he try to calm himself down and don’t falter in front Seongwoo. His breathing isnt right to the way he eat a spoonful of the food and he choked from it. He didn’t drank any water, his hands is getting antsy as he want his hand to be somewhere, he then eat a spoonful to keep his right hand busy, he put his left hand in his neck and rubbed as if he attempt to calm himself down.

 

**_That we don't talk anymore_**  
**_We don't talk anymore_**  
**_We don't talk anymore_**  
**_Like we used to do_**

 

Daniel cant help but stare to Jisung again even if his heart is bursting with pain but it skipped a beat when he saw that the other table is empty. Utensils clattered on his plate as he let go of them and tried to search Jisung frantically. Seongwoo then finaly noticed and tried to look where Daniel is looking.

“Hey.. that.. than man, isnt that Yoon Jisung?” Seongwoo said and slowly turn his stare to Daniel again. Daniel stared back for a bit and looked to the man in the counter again.

“You idiot. What are you still doing here? Go to him now.” Seongwoo said and Daniel is taken aback and stared at Seongwoo for so long like he’s searching for an answer

“What are you staring at me for? Fucking go to him now, don’t waste your chance because you will never get this lucky again” Seongwoo slam a hand to the table as to prove a point to Daniel.

Daniel swallowed hard, looking to the man in the counter and back to Seongwoo. Daniel is itching to do the very same action he heard, Seongwoo encouraging him get him to the point of no return as he tried to stand up in his seat.

“Ouch. Ow ow ow shitty fuck.” Daniel whined as he sat right back to his seat again. His hips bump to the table hard. The table is pinned down to the ground, so it amplified the pain as it didn’t budge from Daniel hitting it. Ong Seongwoo formed a shocked face, his mouth getting deformed trying to speak something like asking Daniel if he’s alright and cursing him at the same time for his idiocy.

Seongwoo then turned to the counter and noticed Jisung leaving. “Fuck. Daniel, he’s leaving, Go chase him.”

Daniel tried to stand again but go back down wincing from the pain. Seongwoo looked to search Jisung again and found him at the restaurant door.

“Do you want me to chase him instead? I could go and stop him for you.” Seongwoo offered as he stared to Daniel, Daniel then freezed from his pain and considering to answer yes to Seongwoo

“Yes. Please.” Daniel’s mouth acted faster than his mind. He really wants to.

Seongwoo then stand up, only to be pulled back by Daniel again.

“Wait. Dont fucking chase him.” Daniel uttered as he stared to Seongwoo with a bit of despise.

Daniel hated himself sometimes. How childish he can be and how he think immaturely. He pulled back Seongwoo when a flash of image of Seongwoo and Jisung naked on the bed again shows up. He didn’t really doubt Seongwoo would go for Jisung like that but he is still fresh from pain and jealousy he feel from a certain handsome prince. It’s actually a record for Daniel not moving on impulse quickly as he got jealous. Before, he would close his distance to his Jisung hyung as fast as he can and staring to him like he’s ready to eat him right there and then. The situation is usually not that cooperative to make Daniel move like a wild animal especially in public places. If theyre kind of private and away from the unwanted stares, Daniel would immediately launch himself in his ex-lover. Or if he feel that they don’t really impacting the people around them, its mostly when theyre out drinking and bonding with their friends. And he wont be jealous as long as Jisung is not interacting too much with other people. But the latter scenario happen most often rather than getting jealous out of nowhere in a public place. He guessed that that’s why his friends know his childish self more than his usual sane self. Daniel know that fault lies on his personality. Its not like he always act like that. He’s trying to keep himself as sane as he can but his patience fly away so easily. Jisung’s understanding and caring personality didn’t help at all.

 

 ** _We don't laugh anymore_**  
**_What was all of it for?_**  
**_Oh, we don't talk anymore_**  
**_Like we used to do_**

 

Seongwoo faced palmed with both of his hand in his face and his elbows on the table. He knows. He know why Daniel stopped him and looked like that. For fucks sake he know the very personality of his besfriend especially regarding his insane jealousy. It’s the reason why Seongwoo stopped pining for Daniel back in the days where he has that one sided crush. His feelings automatically vanished despite the good face and body Daniel has. The more he see Daniel getting through his jealousy because of Yoon Jisung like a child even though Daniel and Jisung is still not dating at that time made his thought of Daniel so much ridiculous. He stayed as bestfriend because, through the years, he knows Daniel is a still a good person and he accepted Ong Seongwoo instantly as the latter confessed his sexuality as a gay. Seongwoo always loved handsome faces and good looks. For now, he accepted that his ideal handsome good looking, clean and quiet man doesn’t exist in the reality at all.

“Im sorr—“ “Don’t.”

“Sorr—“ “Fucking Don’t.”

Daniel tried to apologized to Seongwoo as he understand their current predicament.

“You had one job Daniel. One. Fucking. Job.”

Daniel stilled and listen helplessly.

“You should have fucking took the chance and steal him from his current lover, You idiot.”

“How can I do that if he’s happy with that fucking someone?” Daniel tried to retort.

“Its not like youre giving him up either. Youre just on the phase of giving him some space but I know that youre not willing to let go of that man.” Seongwoo said, his hand now clasped together supporting his forehead

“Fuck you.” Daniel cursed as he admitted.

He cant say anything but curse. Seongwoo is actually better at cursing as he usually does, he just thanked mentally that Seongwoo didn’t roasted him any more than he already does. Beside his childish side, he has this unhealthy bantering side but its only with Ong Seongwoo anyway. He actually probably get it from Seongwoo’s influence as his bestfriend is cursing any handsome man or couples that he see.”

 

 ** _I just hope you're lying next to somebody_**  
**_Who knows how to love you like me_**  
**_There must be a good reason that you're gone_**  
**_Every now and then I think you might want me to_**  
**_Come show up at your door_**  
**_But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong_**

 

Daniel tried to stop thinking where Jisung would go. He justified that the latter would go to work as usual. Jisung’s schedule is embedded at his mind as he is fetching his ex lover from his work when he has the time from before. He keep discarding the image of Jisung in the bed with Minhyun. He wants to drown to something else but they just finished shopping and now going back to Seongwoo’s house. Daniel would part early to go to his own work. Daniel is a manager at a high class gym somewhere close to their forgotten home. With the salary he has, they can keep their home afloat without starving for everyday but Jisung insisted keeping his job three stations away. He’s happy but also wary way back when theyre still dating because Minhyun’s home is on the station before Yoon Jisung’s work station. Now Daniel has to be wary but he already didn’t have the right to be.

 

**_Don't wanna know_**  
**_If you're looking into her eyes_**  
**_If she's holdin' onto you so tight_**  
**_The way I did before_**  
**_I overdosed_**  
**_Should've known your love was a game_**  
**_Now I can't get you out of my brain_**  
**_Oh, it's such a shame_**

Its around midnight when Daniel woke up from his own ringtone. He woke up so easily because the ringtone is his Jisung’s hyung voice. When he recognized it at his kinda sleepy state, he thought his hyung is back right there beside him but he remember that they broke up so he sat up like he got splashed by cold water. He got disappointed when he saw a usual raven haired with only his boxers on. He picked his phone up and looked at the time, its just past twelve, 12: 08 am to be exact. 

“What is it at this time Jinwoo hyung ?” He answered the call with a kind of hoarse voice.

“Oh sorry, did I wake you up? I can call tomorrow instead then” the voice on the phone said

Daniel contemplated for a moment and then answered “Its okay Jinwoo-hyung, why did you call—this late” as he searched for the wall clock but could not raed it at all because its dark.

“I heard you still not back with Jisung ? ”

Daniel didn’t reply but is opening his eyes more, sleepiness flying at the sound of a certain name.

“Why are you asking that to me” Daniel tried not to intimidate the caller but the sudden drop at his tone gave him away 

He heard the laugh from the other line “Its not like that, Its just—I just got off on my station, I saw Jisung on the train he said he’s going back to there.. but im not—not sure if he’s going back to your home . Are you there right now?”

Daniel is taken aback and he can say that he is now fully awake “I’m not. But I’m close.” He got off from the bed and started taking off his pajamas and wearing his jeans.

“Oh. Okay” The voice on the phone said.

He undressed and wear a t-shirt over his body as fast as he can.

“Kang Daniel.” The voice from the phone said and Daniel stilled “What?” Daniel instantly replied. “Nothing, im just.. gonna end the call so uhh.. bye? I just thought you would want to know some information like th—“ “Jinwoo-hyung, thank you for calling me.” Daniel interrupted and thanked his hyung, phone on his shoulder while lacing his shoe.

“Its nothing, yeah. Goodluck?” Daniel laughed as he heard the encouragement and the end call tone afterward.

He looked at the other person in the bed and almost dropped his phone when he saw the other person’s eyes are open and awake. The said person smiled and gave him a thumbs up as he fall back to his sleep. Daniel feel so much bravery as he stepped out of the house. Its not like he is sure that Jisung is going back there but he hoped. He begged to God to let him find Jisung inside there. He run, walked and then ran to their place which is 20 minutes away by feet. He finally reached their apartment panting hard as he stopped. When he saw that the lights are off. His soul almost flew away but he grabbed it and hold it down. His feet is heavy but he strived forward, he stared at the door for who knows how long before he decided to fish his keys and use it to unlock the door.

 

 ** _That we don't talk anymore_**  
**_(we don't, we don't)_**  
**_We don't talk anymore_**  
**_(we don't, we don't)_**  
**_We don't talk anymore_**  
**_Like we used to do_**  
**_We don't laugh anymore_**  
**_(we don't, we don't)_**  
**_What was all of it for?_**  
**_(we don't, we don't)_**  
**_Oh, we don't talk anymore_**  
**_Like we used to do_**

 

The room is dark. 

Its too dramatic to kneel down but he did anyway. Jisung is not there. He shouldn’t have hoped so high, he should have expected this scene happening right now. Daniel cant help but wipe the downpour on his face while staring at the floor. Daniel didn’t know how long he has been moping on the floor but he finally has the inkling to think again. At first he thought that maybe Jisung is just still not arriving home from the train but from how he stayed on the floor for too long, he tried to get himself back to reality. He locked the door and slumped on the bed. He stared at it and then he got up and fixed it like new. In the span of six months that they had broken up, Daniel finds himself going back there more often, the longest he had is one week that Seongwoo got surprised that Daniel still came back to Seongwoo’s condominium. He cleaned their apartment, unlike what he always do. He don’t clean at all and he often heard Jisung nagging over some wrappers and can of beers. He tried to be more organized even if he hate it because he is reminded of the man that Jisung chose over him. Daniel tried to fix the faults that lie within him. He knows that he is far from a perfect relationship partner, it always eats him up as he thought Jisung might abandon him, especially when a perfect partner you would be looking for is coincidentally Jisung’s besfriend. Daniel is afraid of the time where he would hear on Jisung’s own mouth that he actually prefer Minhyun over him. He don’t want to hear that coming out of his lover—ex lover’s mouth even as a joke. He waited for Jisung to come home but the other didn’t come. Of course he won’t come home, after all he already has a lover, what he feared happened. He remembers coming to Minhyun’s place to talk to Jisung and to explain the misunderstanding on the bed scene that Jisung witnessed. Nothing happened at all, Seongwoo is just the usual stark naked shit and foul mouthed shit when Jisung forcibly woke them up from their drunken state. Seongwoo opened the door, and as hang over shit hit him he answered “So what?” When Jisung asked them if something happened between him and Daniel and if they are together. Seongwoo confessed as they got sober in the afternoon, Daniel immediately go out and find Jisung. He didnt woke up earlier when Jisung arrived there, Seongwoo did not treat that as a big deal but he spoke up when he thought it might cause them much trouble than the fighting they had going on. He even tried waiting for Jisung after work or before work but Jisung suddenly had irregular off work and another path to his work for the morning. Daniel tried to talk to Jisung within his work hours but the office is always telling him off as Jisung did not permit it. Daniel go to Minhyun’s place everyday to see Jisung but Minhyun always faced him instead and is always saying “Jisung didn’t want to see you.” At the eight day, he tried to punch Minhyun to forcibly enter his house. Which ended up with a worried Jisung, crying as he repeatedly said “Don’t come near me. Don’t touch me.” At the sight, Daniel walked out without a fight. He still tried to visit Jisung every day, no matter how many weeks it take. Until he visited one day where Minhyun smelled like Jisung. He punched Minhyun for the second time which caused the latter to fall down on the floor and then he pulled Minhyun’s collar to ask the said man “What the fuck happened”. Minhyun cut him off saying that “He and Jisung is now together” He even rephrased it to another sentence that meaned that they are now going out. Daniel didn’t move for sometime. He punched Minhyun again and then he stormed out of his house. Seongwoo is kneeling for forgiveness when he learned what happened , he offered to explain himself but Daniel knows that it is useless anymore because Jisung is already with another man. He tried to forget Jisung for the sake of his ex-lover’s happiness. Daniel tried as hard as he can manage.  
Daniel tried to stay awake. He is currently taking a hot bath while lamenting. Or that’s what he consciously thought because right now it seems that he woke up from a dream. The water in the tub is already cold. He woke up with a pang in his heart as he regarded of the dream as a nightmare where he reminiscences Jisung’s smile in their own bed.   
He got up and washed his faced and wetted his hair abrupt again. He then walked up outside only to notice that the light on the bedroom is off. Weird because he didn’t remember turning it off. He walked on it nonchalantly when he recognized a dark figure on their bed. He stared in awe but his mouth betrayed him as he excitedly, hopingly rolled a name with his tongue.

**_Like we used to do_ **

“Jisung-hyung?”  
Daniel cant believe his eyes, he caught himself asking repeatedly mentally if this is real. His heart saying more than what he can think because right now, its uncontrollable.

 

“Jisung-hyung, is that you?” Daniel said as he took a step forward to the wall to switch the light on again. Daniel is graced with the face he’s been longing for. He turns to Jisung’s front just a meter and half way from each other. Definitely closer than how they are in the restaurant days ago and Daniel definitely wants to close the gap to just inch.

“W-what.. w-why are you like that?” Jisung definitely blushed somewhere like his ears, his eyes staring at the naked top and then averting it to anywhere near Daniel and then he freezed. Daniel just observed how the emotions played in Jisung’s face. He’s liking the fact that his body still has an effect to Jisung.

“ Are you here with Seong-s-someone?” Daniel didn’t look elsewhere in the fear of the person vanishing in front of him

 

**_Don't wanna know_**  
**_Kind of dress you're wearing tonight_**  
**_If he's giving it to you just right_**  
**_The way I did before_**  
**_I overdosed_**  
**_Should've known your love was a game_**  
**_Now I can't get you out of my brain_**  
**_Oh, it's such a shame_**

“No. Are you?” Daniel said as he shifted his stare to the phone Jisung is holding where a caller ID ‘minhyunie’ is visible back to his eyes that suddenly flicked up like it waited for the right timing to interrupt “Why don’t you answer it ?”

Daniel tried to fight off his feeling at the moment, Jisung is already with another man but what Seongwoo said earlier is echoing to Daniel’s mind. “Steal back Jisung from his lover”. Daniel tried hard not to flick off the phone to the wall and pin Jisung to the bed to make Jisung’s attention solely unto him.

“Oh y-yea sure” Jisung faced the wall near the bed and take the call. Daniel turned to the closet and fished some clothes to wear.

“Jisungie where are you? Its 2 am already and you said you would crash here today? Im so sorry ive fallen asleep to notice” voice that just woken up is noticeable.

The moment he heard it, he knew his resolution is already dissolved. He didn’t want Jisung with any other man beside himself.

“Its okay, im on—home, im home, im so—OHMYGOD im so sorry, I f-forgot” Jisung explains as he peek to look at Daniel. Daniel didn’t care anymore, even if he would just seduce Jisung using his body. Any attraction would do. Right now he is itching for a skin contact and he’d like it very much to touch Jisung. He wants to mark him and make Jisung realized that Jisung belonged to him like always and forever. Like the staring they had is what it should have been. He dropped his towel down and earned the reaction he expected from Jisung. Daniel caught Jisung averting his eyes but found it roaming back to his body or his face or his eyes in a split second. He hummed as he noticed Jisung’s right hand restlessly playing in his ripped jeans.

“Haha you don’t need to over react.. its okay” Minhyun on the other line sleepily laughs and assured Jisung. Daniel swore mentally that if hear the other person’s voice again, he would finally flick that phone to oblivion.

“Yea. Okay. Okay, im alright, sorry again, bye” Jisung replied panicking, he ended his call right away and threw his phone to the bed like it has suddenly has visible germs allover. Daniel tried to dress himself anyway to keep his hands from laying on Jisung but the latter’s stare is making Daniel give up his last ounce of patient and restraint. He smirked before he noticed, he is fucking satisfied on what his eyes is seeing. Daniel watched how Jisung’s adam apple bobbed up and down and the sight wrecked him. He didn’t care anymore if Jisung is together with someone, he’s getting him back, any consequences be damned.

 

 ** _That we don't talk anymore_**  
**_(we don't, we don't)_**  
**_We don't talk anymore_**  
**_(we don't, we don't)_**  
**_We don't talk anymore_**  
**_Like we used to do_**  
**_We don't laugh anymore_**  
**_(we don't, we don't)_**  
**_What was all of it for?_**  
**_(we don't, we don't)_**  
**_Oh, we don't talk anymore_**  
**_Like we used to do_**

“Jisung-hyung, tell me what you want” Daniel said after he finished wearing his shirt, now walking towards Jisung on the side of the bed. His voice certainly dropped lower, which made his Jisung-hyung’s stare fixed to him with his mouth agape.

**_We don't talk anymore_ **

“What—what do you mean ?” Jisung said as Daniel noticed him denying and averting his eyes and somehow ended up staring at Daniel’s lips despite the contradicting question.

 ** _Don't wanna know_**  
**_Kind of dress you're wearing tonight, oh_**  
**_If he's holding onto you so tight, oh_**  
**_The way I did before_**

“I don’t care if youre together with Minhyun, tell me that you want me more. I don’t care of the things you’ve done with him, tell me you want me more—what do you want me to do? Jisung-hyung. Tell me and I’d do it.” Daniel reached Jisung at their bed, pulled his hyung’s arm to put his body at the center of the bed and towered over him. He knows he sound like a sore loser but he wont back off anymore at this rate.

**_We don't talk anymore_**

 

“ What are you—Minhyun is—“ Jisung confusedly look at Daniel and he in turn, covered Jisung’s mouth

“Don’t say his name, please. This is still our place, see only me, look only at me Jisung hyung, I know somewhere inside that you still want me too. Just—just today hyung, tell me, tell me you want me” Daniel said he would not back off but he can’t help himself asking for some permission. As how grave he wants Jisung, he don’t want to hurt his hyung. He wants to confirm that after all this time; their feelings are still somewhat mutual.

 ** _I overdosed_**  
**_Should've known your love was a game, oh_**  
**_Now I can't get you out of my brain, whoa_**  
**_Oh, it's such a shame_**

“What—Niel-ah, I’m not going out with Minhyun and we never did” Daniel stared to Jisung, some disbelief in his own eyes but he wished for the very thing to be true.

Its like something heavy has been lifted off from Daniel’s heart. But he tried to still clarify.

“Jisung-hyung you said that you choose him over me, we—we are not drunk that day and Minhyun also confirmed it in front of my face on o-on his condo, he smelled out like you, like you- him and sex., maybe, he smelled like you—how can that be not a- fuck. Fuck it,” traces of a desperation, hope, anger filled Daniel’s voice, his brows knitted and he refused to break their eye contact at all.

You mean to say Daniel is throwed to a tornado but after all this time, its just a fake weather forecast he tried believing on?

 

Idiotic as it seems, Daniel is starting to brand this day as the happiest day of his life.

 

“Niel-ah we didn’t, I swear we—“ He shutted up Jisung as he devour his mouth, he kissed him roughly and he got answered by the hands roaming and finally settling on his neck, embracing him. 

Jisung shut up as a mouth devours what he is saying, roughly, with teeths clashing. Jisung then put his hands up daniel’s shoulder, clinging on his neck. Daniel in turn grope Jisung’s hip rubbing and gropping from the lower part to the upper before he pulled it down to rub their growing hard-on’s. Daniel starts rolling his hip, one of his hand groping Jisung’s butt cheek hardly as he started to grind his hyung’s butt cheek to press their hard on’s more from below, his other hand laying possessively in Jisung’s waist and going allover his back. Teeth clashing can be still heard, so as the moans escaping on their mouths. Daniel peppered down kisses on his favourite spot, his hyung’s neck. He kissed-bite-kissed it until he settled on that juncture where he often always leaves hickeys before. He sucked on it so hard that he’s sure that his Jisung-felt the pain rather than pleasure but Jisung’s hand stayed on his head, clutching his hair as if to hold him on position. Daniel bite it afterward and it earned a gasp and a sudden scream. Daniel pulled his face away to stare at the sort of face his Jisung-hyung is making. He stared at Jisung like he is imprinting the sight to his mind. He cant help but smile at the sight. Then a satisfied hum like it crawled out from the deepest of his voice. Daniel pulled his right hand up to his hyung’s face from the waist it layed before. He holds his hyung’s jaw and pressed his thumb to Jisung’s lips.

“Same as always. Ngh.” Daniel cant help but said, satisfied in what he sees as he stared at the lips under his thumb. The longing and physical contact he is craving is currently being fulfilled, Daniel wants to say that its fulfilled already but its not enough. He wants more. He want it to last like eternity.

**_That we don't talk anymore_ **

“Jisung-hyung. I’m not gonna let you get away from me ever again. Once is enough.” Daniel said as he halts any move they are making. Jisung stared seriously and suddenly laughed which encouraged Daniel to giggle too.

He tried to move again to elicit erotic sound from Jisung’s mouth. But he slowed down afterwards. He didn’t know that his lust can actually lose from the fulfilment of his heart. He settled with a tight hug that is making their skin glide with each other. His neck buried in Jisung’s neck as he occasionally try to kiss it. He feel how both their hard on has soften. As he feel the peace at his mind and heart. He drifted to sleep with a smile in his sleep and he is fully aware that Jisung passed out a bit earlier than himself. He snuggles closely as the last attempt to feel that the other person is really right there sleeping under him.

Once again, their home is full of love and reigned with peace on their hearts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im tempted to write a small skit of Onghwang as the four tried to meet up for some lunch in the last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think i jumped too high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if i should include or clarify this details but i forgot doing so in the songfic. Jisung's green jacket is Daniel's. Daniel didnt see Jisung's pretending to text act but directly seeing him smiling genuinely. Daniel took a bath in their place because he ran his way there and is sweating.

Bonus chapter 

xxxxxxxx  
Daniel woke up from their turnover position, he see now that he moved to the side when they fall asleep rather than Jisung being under him like how it is last night. The person beside him is facing the other way that made him get up and squeakly move to see the face of the said person. His smile light up in his face that he thinks he himself is shining. He turned over the brunette slowly to his side to make his face’s view on front of Daniel. He giggles when he has realized that they are back to their routine which is waiting for his lover to open his eyes in the morning. Daniel has this imaginary big dog tail wagging back and forth and is hitting the bed harder and faster as more time passed on. He tried to keep his hands pinned on the bed, but his head still bends down to abruptly kiss his sleeping lover’s forehead. He then took his face away to watch for any sign of the other waking up. Jisung is still soundly asleep. He then fastly kissed Jisung’s nose and both his cheek and pulled back like he didn’t want to be caught doing the act. No movements from the other person still and then Daniel turned to kiss his lips in a chaste manner. 

Once. 

Twice, and then thrice as his his kiss is getting longer than it has supposed to be in the other person’s lips. Daniel’s hands is still pinned down in the bed like how a dog would align his paws when it is sitting. He eyed the neck next as he wondered his gaze to the sleeping body. Daniel do not want to assault the person in his sleep, but as he knows that they are back together as lovers they should always have been, he cant help but think to put off any clothing his lover has and lick allover his body. 

It is an understatement to say that Daniel is obsessed with Jisung. Daniel thought before that his feelings is nothing but an admiration, but his vulgar friend Seongwoo slapped him with reality that he is eyeing Jisung more than what he think. Seongwoo is always kidding and provoking Daniel to eat Jisung already. He ignored that but later discovered that his bestfriend is right as his admiration is getting tainted dirtier than it should be. It also frustrated Daniel how a good friend Jisung can be. He later learned that no one else can be too close to Jisung and no one else can take the man away from him as he tried to get Jisung away from the person with any slight potential interest to him. It didn’t help that Jisung is five years older than him and Jisung is not seeing Daniel as a potential love interest. Daniel then turned eighteen at the next six months of knowing Jisung but the latter didn’t still consider him as a man. 

They had this skinship going on that Jisung didn’t mind. Jisung is shocked at the first time Daniel kissed his neck but assure himself that it doesn’t mean anything alarming. Until the kiss became a custom and would become sucking from time to time, leaving a mark that is visible from his neck to the eyes of their other friends. It also didn’t help that Daniel is getting taller and bigger than him with a muscled body he has. Jisung tried to avoid him and stop the skinship but it pushed Daniel more to the edge and finally made the younger man to confess the blossoming feeling he has for the older. Jisung tried to justify him and his feelings as nothing but adolescence. Which made Daniel illustrate his feelings as he made out with his hyung and later ended up as sex. Jisung didn’t think he would be under some man at the receiving end, He is bisexual but turned gay at his teenage days but he didn’t see the event coming. Daniel then repeated his confession and telling his hyung that his feeling is more that what he think it is. Jisung then, finally saw Daniel as a man. They tried going out which revealed how Daniel has too much love for his hyung and how Jisung accepted the said manifestation of the love Daniel has. Jisung never saw Daniel as a bad or problematic kid. More than what Daniel occasionally do with his hyung, Daniel still think honestly and purely like a kid that never grew up. Jisung waited for a few months to see if Daniel’s feeling would fade but he got surprised as the other offered to live together after five months of going out with each other on the very same day that Daniel got accepted in the gym he has always worked out before.

Daniel decided that its better to get off from the bed. He stole on last kiss before he tried to walk away to the kitchen. Daniel is actually hornier than he usually is right now but he mentally remembered not to starve his lover. He opened the refrigerator only to find nothing in there, and some expired raw foods that is not smelling too bad. He cleaned off the refrigerator and bring the trash with him, he threw the trash out and goes shopping as fast as he can. He is shopping lively until some thought afloat that Jisung might be gone when he come back to their home. Daniel with sweat on his head calmed down after seeing his lover still asleep on the bed. He then cooked burger steak and fried egg. It’s a shame they don’t have any rice on, Daniel didn’t buy as he panicked in his shopping. His shopping bag in the table is full of necessities they need but is mostly incomplete and randomized as he stopped shopping to get to home. He threw the lube he fished from the shopping bag to the table. Daniel flapped down with hands on his face, getting embarrassed as he realized that he did not forget to buy the item, in fact that’s the second thing he bought with the first being a mouth wash. Daniel then suddenly get up to check the other content of the bag and he groaned as he didn’t find the item he is looking for. How can he buy the lube but forget the condom? Its like almost in the same rack. 

“Its not the day.” Daniel said to himself while squishing his own mouth.

He goes back to the bedroom to look at his lover who is still not up. He then walked to the bathroom to fill the tub with hot water. He washed his face afterwards and brushes his teeth as he realized that he is still not doing that. After a while, he turned up to the sound of his name being called; he finished quickly with a towel to wipe his face. He immediately found Jisung just outside the bedroom door wearing just his boxer and a big gray shirt that Daniel is sure that its from their closet. Jisung is currently wearing a new jeans but abandoned it after seeing Daniel. Jisung then gasped and run to him with his arms open. He then welcomed Jisung and then lifted him up, his hands joined together as he let it cradle Jisung’s hip. Jisung’s leg in turn curled up around his waist. He absolutely love Jisung’s tantrum where he become a pouty whiny mess.  
After hugging for some time, Jisung then faced him with tears around his face. His lips is still deformed in a sulky way while his brows crunched up. Daniel cant help but kiss and bite that lip. Albeit rougher than he should be. Jisung tried to kiss back as fierce as he did but Daniel broke the kiss to kiss his Jisung-hyung’s eye brow and eyes instead. Should be gross but he end up carefully tounging and licking the tears Jisung has around his eyes and the latter just closed his eyes. After Daniel finished what he’s doing, Jisung stared to him and started speaking.

“Niel-ah.. I thought you are gone again. That what happened last night is just a dream.”

“Its not.” Daniel tried to hush his lover with his lips following after and kissing those plump thin lips again. He put Jisung down the table to make use of his hands to grab and guide Jisung’s neck and jaw. Jisung’s leg is still clawed on Daniel’s back like he would vanish if Jisung let go.

Daniel pulled back and asked “Jisung-hyung, do you want breakfast or bath first?”

Jisung showed the confusion in his eyes, with a bit of tear forming again. “This is a dream, right? You are never this considerate especially when I snaked my body like this to you.” Jisung tried to push Daniel in his chest but the strong man Daniel is, he did not budge from his position.

“Its not like that. Im just trying to be a better person and treat you like the important person you are to me. After all of the events that happened to—“ Daniel is interrupted by a sudden kiss that he chased even if he is shocked before it got cut off by Jisung holding his face with both of his hand.

“I don’t care if my Daniel is not a better person than he can, I want my Daniel back.” At the words that Daniel heard, he grinds his hip as he pushed Jisung down to the table. One hand trying to interwine with Jisung’s hand beside his head and the other groping and lining Jisung’s waist to his groin.

“Jisung-hyung. Don’t say it like that or I’ll end up fucking you here in this table as usual.” Daniel said strained from his usual tone

“Maybe I want you to?” Jisung said as he lift up his free hand to touch Daniel’s face.

So much for cooking breakfast and preparing a bath. Daniel swiped the table, and everything there fall down except for the small bottle of lube. Jisung’s clothes followed after, so as Daniel’s shirt and his pants kicked down under the table. Sloppy sounds of kisses and moans are echoing throughout the room. Jisung’s ass hole was already dripping with lube when Daniel remembered that he forgot to buy condoms. Regardless, Jisung urged him to fuck him without one that ended up as Daniel doing so without thinking twice this time. Daniel brought Jisung to the bathroom because he needs to be cleaned with his come dripping from his ass but he ended up fucking his hyung there again. He attempted to clean him up again but he ended up doing the same thing in the middle as Jisung moans through his wiping of his body and moans from Daniel cleaning inside his ass. Daniel succeeded in cleaning Jisung in his third try but ended up fucking Jisung to bed after, twice before Jisung passed out. Daniel remembers fucking Jisung a bit more through his sleep before he followed suit and passed out too.

Daniel woke up for the second time in the day as he turned around and notice the bed empty. He walked around naked in search of his lover and found him on the very same table, cleaned and eating their forgotten breakfast. He saw a fresh from bath Jisung as he still have a towel on his neck. Jisung whistled seeing Daniel’s stark naked body but continued eating his food while staring. Daniel then turned around to do a quick shower. Jisung still hadn’t finished his food when Daniel came out with sando and shorts on. He sat beside Jisung, putting the latter’s towel off and replaced it with his arms as he wrapped it around him. And then Jisung feed him something which he gobbled up before he speak.

“Im sorry, Did you end up cleaning yourself?” Daniel said and Jisung stuttered

“I d-did. Don’t worry about that though. It’s not like you can do it without fucking me again.” Its Daniel turn to be embarrassed as he smiled with his mouth open and his other hand lacing on his face , attempting to cover his eyes but is still looking through. 

It earned laughter from his hyung. “You Kang choding, seriously. Why are you still like that after the sort of things you are doing to me?” They end up laughing together as Daniel couldn’t answer his hyung’s question, the redness in his ears visible.

The next day, they ended up going for dinner with their bestfriends, the two decided to combine their dinner to meet up with each other as a cue for the fix of their relationships. They go to some five hotspot restaurant as Seongwoo recommended. They also talked about what happened as Seongwoo explained the mess Jisung witnessed back then. Seongwoo apologized and Jisung did the same stating his jealousy as being Daniel’s bestfriend. Daniel who did not have a clue is surprised and sporting a huge bright smile in his face, reverting to his Kang choding self. Seongwoo and Jisung rolled their eyes at the sight on sync that made them burst laughing. Daniel’s smile vanished as he reminded Seongwoo of his claim of his boyfriend which made Seongwoo almost die from laughing too much. Jisung also explained the misunderstanding Minhyun might have caused. He defended Minhyun as a good person regardless and earned a groan from a certain blonde. Jisung assured his boyfriend that Minhyun is just his bestfriend that he even sees as his brother so he should get rid of the brooding jealousy he is feeling. Seongwoo then got curious of the said person and got excited when he learned that Minhyun is a super handsome person. The trio stopped from conversing when someone approached their table. Minhyun finally came.

“Oh my fucking God” Seongwoo said as he saw Minhyun in person. Minhyun in turn just stared and smiled afterwards. He sat beside Jisung in front of the raven haired with three dots near his cheeks. Daniel warily eyed the man for a bit but he smiled to him and minhyun smiled back at him.

“So, I don’t think we fucking met nor talk. Where rock did you hide? Im Ong Seongwoo by the way.” Seongwoo started conversing and laid his hands out which minhyun took.

The very next action made Daniel gasp as Seongwoo splashed the water in his glass to Minhyun. Minhyun who is quite taken aback, just stared to his shirt and to Seongwoo.

“Im so sorry. My hand slipped” Seongwoo said as he look apologetic, no one in the table believed that it was an accident. Or so they thought. Daniel got nervous at his bestfriend’s attitude and drank from his glass of water.

“Oh. Its okay.” Minhyun brightened up and replied

“You know what? My house is near, and should have change shirts or you might caught a cold” Seongwoo said that made Daniel chocked on the water he is currently drinking.

“No. Its okay, Jisung’s place is just around.” Said minhyun who acts like his clothes is not wet and dripping at the moment

“My house is closer, I insist.” Seongwoo proves and persuade. Jisung almost screamed when he saw the water also got his pants. Jisung then persuade Minhyun to go to Seongwoo’s place for real.

Seongwoo smiled as he stand up, ready to leave and accompany Minhyun. Daniel tapped his fingers quite impatient like he is nervous about something. Jisung asked him why and Daniel didn’t reply. The two black haired vanished from their sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In flashbacks, after Daniel was smacked with Jisung already dating Minhyun, Daniel cant stop crying the whole day in Seongwoo's apartment that made Seongwoo call Minhyun through Daniel's phone saying "Fuck you. Dipshit" and then end his call. Seongwoo doesnt remember the event but Minhyun remembered his voice. So when they all met up together, Minhyun recognizes it.

**Author's Note:**

> i wonder if i should write Daniel's p.o.v. with the same song.. im also eyeing secret love song as another nielsung songfic, in which theyre still on the break up phase, as they tried to be with each other even though they know theyre not on a relationship anymore,. meeting up in a bar every tue wed and sat dancing without a conversation, forehead to forehead with a slowed rhythm when the music is actually usually a disco and dirty one. Bar regulars sure had been eyeing them for sometime, the other are interested as a person and the other half are betting on the outcome. thats actually the supposed sequelfic for the next chapter but i decided to end this one as a stand alone happy ending songfic xD


End file.
